Some hearts
by somethingdifferentx
Summary: Gabriella Montez and boyfriend of over a year, Eric Jameson have recently broken up. Leaving her heartbroken. But once meeting Troy Bolton and getting to know him, her heart starts to mend.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't mean that," Gabriella Montez said as she felt the tears rushing down her face. Her and her current boyfriend Eric, had just 'broken up'. Not because they didn't love one another, but because Eric was moving away. Far away, infact, it seemed to Gabriella like the other side of the world. They were in New Mexico, located in the United States. But because of Eric's parents, he was going to be living in London.

"Gabriella, you know I mean it. I love you so much, but it's not like I can live here on my own." Eric said, trying to make her stop crying by gently placing his hand on her cheek. Gabriella shook her head and look away, then began walking away.

"Gabriella!" He called as her started catching up with her. She slowed down before stopping and actually waiting for him. When he did, he looked into her eyes that were filled with water.

"I'm gonna miss you, babe." Gabriella took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She then opened them and mummbled, "Wish I could say the same." She then ran off.

Gabriella reached her school, East High, a while later. She didn't know why she came, she just did. She continued crying as she walked towards the front door. Reaching it, she turned and placed her back on it. She sunk down onto the floor, hiding her face in her hands. She then thought about all the times she had with Eric. How they talked about going to college together, then getting married, having kids, and growing old together. Thinking about those moments made Gabriella cry more.

Troy Bolton was in the gym at East High. Since his house was getting a little work done that day, he couldn't get to his basketball hoop. So he thought coming to the school was the next best thing. He was shooting hoops when he got a text message from his best friend, Chad.

"Aye dude, I thought you were coming to the movies tonight. I mean, it is Friday." The message read. Troy shook his head, mumbling "Shit!" to himself. He ran into the locker room and grabbed a towel, wiping his face all other. He then went to his locker, grabbing his extra clothes, then into the bathroom to change.

Gabriella was still sitting outside the front door, still crying. She was with Eric for more than a year and giving something up like that isn't easy. Troy was walking towards the front door when he heard a faint cry. It sounded like a girl cry. He walked toward the door, the oppisite of Gabriella, before slightly pushing it open. When he saw a mystery girl crying, he frowned slightly and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her hair, her head was down in her hands so all he saw was herflowingcurlyhair, some tied back with a red bow.

Gabriella looked up at him as she wipped a few tears away, "It's a long story, I don't think you would like to hear it," But before she could finished her sentance, Troy interruped, "I've got time." Gabs then sat up, still wiping tears away. "My boyfriend, Eric, he's moving to London. I've been with him so long, and it hurts knowing that tomorrow morning, when I wake up, he won't be there. We had some many great times together, he meant so much to me," And as she spoke, her eyes began to water, "And now I'm sitting here, telling you, a complete stranger all about my problems." She said, sniffling a little. She got up and tucking her hands into the arm sleeves of her hoodie. "I should go, thank you for listening." Troy quickly got up and stopped her by placing his arm on her forearm gently.

"No, I don't want you to go. I wanna help you, you seem so sad." Gabriella looked back at him, then he realized how beautiful she was. He smiled softly at her as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," She said, turning around to face him.

"Troy Bolton," He said while moving his hand from her forearm to her hand. Gabriella looked down at their hands then pulled it away slightly. "Are you afraid of me? I promise I'm not here to hurt you." Gabriella looked down at her feet and shook her head,

"I don't believe in promises." She mumbled.

"Well, I won't. Just, well, I wanna get to know you. You seem to nice to be hurt so bad." A small smile formed on Gabs' face when she heard him. She continued to look into his eyes as she moved back to the front down and sat down. Troy followed, still admiring her beauty. She wipped away all her tears, smiling a little and laughing at herself.

"So, Mr. Troy Bolton, what were you doing here at East High after hours, on a Friday at that?"

"I was playing basketball, my driveway was blocked by some workers that are fixing up my house." He said, sitting back down with her. "Which reminds me, I was just about to head over to the movies with my friends, would you like to be my special guest?"

Gabriella giggled, feeling her cheeks turn the color of her sweatshirt, red. "I would love to, but what movie are you planning to see?" She asked, getting up from the floor and whipping off her jeans.

"I dunno, we'll probably end up seeing a chick flick. My best friend's girlfriend always seems to choose." Troy said, once again getting up after her. She laughed and began playing with her fingernails, "Then we're off to the movies, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

Nodding, Troy tried to hold her hand again and once again Gabriella pulled it away. He sighed a bit to himself before starting to walk towards his car, Gabriella following close behind. When they reached his car, he quickly opened the door for Gabs. She smiled to herself as she gracefully slipped into the seat. She started playing with her fingernails again while she waited for him. After he slipped himself in, he glanced over at Gabriella and flashed her a friendly smile which Gabriella returned.

"So Gabriella," Troy said as he began to pull away from the school, "I think it's time for you to tell me about yourself."

Gabriella laughed under her breath, turning her attention to the window slightly. "Well, there's not a lot to tell. I live with my mom, I like to read, I always take walks for some reason, and that's basically it." She then looked back over at him, biting her lower lip.

Troy nodded to himself as he listened to her. He then glanced over at her a second, seeing Gabriella biting her lip. "Why do you like books?" He asked, "It's just I don't know many girls that like to read."

"I dunno, they're kinda like my escape." She answered after a slight shrug. Looking out the window, she saw trees, kids playing, familys, and couples. They all made her smile, except one. Couples. Moments of her and Eric began coming back, but she quickly pulled herself back.

"Do you like music?" Asked Troy, looking over at Gabriella. She replied with a nod and a little smile. Troy smiled back softly before looking at the radio which had a cd player attached. Pressing play, Cartel began to play.

"Oh, I love this song." Gabriella said, revering to the song play, Wasted. She giggled as she began dancing a bit, which made Troy laugh along.

After a while of driving and listening to music, Troy pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. He quickly got out then rushed over to Gabriella's side, opening the door for her again. Giggling a bit, she slipped out and brushed off her jeans. "Why thank you."

"No problem, Gabriella."

She giggled again quietly as she began walking in, Troy quickly catching up with her. When they were inside, Chad and Taylor, his girlfriend, dashed up to him. They handed them their tickets, which read Iron Man.

"Iron man?" Troy asked, looking up from his ticket and at Chad.

Chad shook his head, "We're not really seeing Iron Man, we're sneaking into the strangers." Gabriella's head then shot up, her jaw dropped a little. She wasn't the type to do things badass.

"Umm," She stuttered, looking up at Troy. Troy then winked at her, telling her it'll be okay. She smiled a bit, looking back down at her ticket.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Troy said, smiling and laughing slightly. Gabriella smiled at them and waved. Taylor extened her hand,

"I'm Taylor, and this is Chad." She said, pointing over at him while they were shaking hands.

"Come on, the movies starting soon," Chad said, gently taking Taylor's hand. Taylor smiled and walked over to his side, kissing his cheek when she got there. Gabriella bit her lower lip, watching them. Troy noticed her so he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it in circles. She looked up at him with a slight smile before she followed Taylor and Chad. Troy watched her walk for a second then shook his head and followed.

They had no problem sneeking in, they let some women rip their tickets then they walked into the theater playing the strangers. Very simple. Yet Gabriella was shaking they whole time, she was so nervous of getting in trouble. Before Gabriella walked into the theater, Troy gently grabbed her forearm and turned her around.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, moving his hand from her forearm.

Gabriella shook her head a bit, "What if we get caught?! I can't have my mom mad at me, I'll feel so guilty..." She was quickly interrupted by Troy.

"Gabriella, I can promise you," Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but Troy continued talking, "And I know you don't believe in promises but I will not let you get in trouble, okay?" Gabriella bit down on her lower lip, nodding.

"Thank you." She mummbled. Troy shook his head, laughing slightly under his breath."Don't be." He answered as he walked towards the door. Pulling it open, he waited for Gabriella. "Come on, it'll be fun." Gabriella smiled more before beggining to play with her fingernails and walking in. Troy watched her walk by then smiled to himself and walked in.


End file.
